Door-Ju
The is a firearm weapon wielded by Kamen Rider Drive, resembling Tridoron's driver-side door. It first appears in episode 8. Like the Handle-Ken, Shinnosuke names this weapon for the car door attachment on the barrel's side, and Mr. Belt disapproves of his lackluster choice. When the Door-Ju is summoned, it comes from the front portion of Tridoron's hollow section. A replica of the Door-Ju is also wielded by the Imitation Drive, with this version shooting out water. In the future, when the Drive system becomes corrupted, the Door-Ju ended up in the possession of Eiji Tomari's Shinnosuke's son in the future, using it to fend himself against Future Roidmudes. In episode 42, the Door-Ju was stolen from Drive and used by Gold Drive during their first battle with each other. Usage The Door-Ju can fire several shots before needing to be reloaded, which is easily accomplished by opening and closing the door, as well as project a car door-like energy shield. If the door is open while being fired, the Door-Ju will give an error announcement of and misfire. Once reloaded, it will say . If the door is opened and closed multiple times while there is still ammo, the bullets will become much stronger. During his fight against the Open Roidmude, Drive's performance with the Door-Ju was disabled by the Roidmude constantly opening the weapon's door until it became jammed ajar. In terms of Drive's main forms, Type Technic has the most compatibility with the Door-Ju due to its near pin-perfect precision fitting with the long range combat nature of this weapon. Finishing attacks The Door-Ju's Full Throttle finisher is activated when Drive loads a Shift Car into its (in Gold Drive's case, either loading them into his Shift Brace or not) behind the barrel after turning his Drive Driver's Advanced Ignition. Drive= *Shift Speed: Drive fires several flaming shots, then accelerates them by kicking an energy wheel that forms on the side into their path, slamming into their target at terminal velocity. *Fire Braver: Drive fires a beam of energy resembling the Ladder Expander, which grabs the enemy and pins them to the nearest wall before he pulls the trigger to detonate the energy construct, taking out the target along with it. *Rolling Gravity: Drive fires a ball of energy resembling the 10-ton Weight, which flies over directly above the enemy and pelts them with a series of bullets before the energy construct falls like a rock, detonating as it hits the target. Type Speed Tire Blast.jpg|Speed ver. Technic Braver & Door Gun FT.png|Fire Braver ver. Technic_Gravity_PerfecShot.png|Rolling Gravity ver. |-| Gold Drive= *Using his own power, Gold Drive fires a ball of energy which flies over directly above the enemy. Then, he uses the Break Gunner to destroy it and turn into a hailing barrage of bullets. Gold Drive Door Ju scattershot.png|Gold Drive ver. Gold_Drive_PerfecShot_pop.png|Gold Drive destroying the energy ball with the Break Gunner Arms Weapon The Door-Ju is an Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Drive Arms. It is absent when Kamen Rider Gaim uses Drive Arms in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle, solely wielding the Handle-Ken. However, it is avaliable alongside the Handle-Ken in the Arms Change series. Gallery Form Wielding= Drive - Speed & Door Gun.jpg|Type Speed Wild Door-Ju.jpg|Type Wild Technic Door-Ju.jpg|Type Technic |-| Miscellaneous= HandleGun.png|Shinnosuke dreaming of a "Handle-Ju" Gold Drive is Packing.jpg|Gold Drive wielding the Door-Ju alongside the Break Gunner he stole from both Drive and Chaser GD Handle-Ken.png|Gold Drive wielding the Door-Ju alongside the Handle-Ken he both stole from Drive 004 Door-Ju.png|Roidmude 004 wielding the Door-Ju previously stolen from Drive by Gold Drive Notes *Shinnosuke originally imagined owning a when he heard of the new weapon's development. He didn't get it, but he was still satisfied all the same. *The Door-Ju's recharging announcement is similar to the Smart Brain phones. *Type Dead Heat and Type Formula are Drive's only in-series forms that he has not used the Door-Ju with, though both could be justified as the former's Shift Dead Heat for its access is primarily utilized by Mach, while the latter is often paired up with the Trailer-Hou. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Door-Ju Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Arms Weapons